How to Mate Your Dragon
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: sequel to How to Train Humans  It is mating season and Toohtless and Windchaser are looking for a mate. Unexpected things happen and an unlikely love is formed. How will the humans react? ToothlessxOC
1. Chapter 1

How to Mate Your Dragon

**This is the sequel to How to Train Humans. Sorry it took so long to post seeing as it's finished already but I was lazy so I forgot to email it to myself(I used my ipod to write this). The chapters are short, sorry.**

Ch. 1:

(Toothless POV)

The summer solstic. The first day of mating season. When all handsome, males attempt to court the beautiful females. Each in a unique way;

The Nadders would do the death drop dance, where the male would chase the female and then eventually lock back claws. Then they would dive while spinning with wings entwined. And finally release eachother and fly away to land and return to their mate.

The Gronkles would make a nest of rocks to win their mate and if the female aproved she would clame the nest and the one that had made it. Zipplebacks were the trickiest. Both heads of the dragon would need to aprove of the choice of mate. Which was why the Zippleback was the sage of our race. What the Zippleback did was when aproving of the mate it would zip it's neck spikes with the female and crack nose horns against eachother.

Monsterous Nightmares mated in lava. They swam through the lava and then spun like dolfinns then resurfaced and nested soon after. Grapple Grounders did the same but in the air. And Timberjacks used their razor sharp tipped wings to slice through trees and battle for dominence. I was glad we didn't have any Timberjacks around. At least not fullblooded ones.

But what about Night Furies? Well as all dragons we mate for life. But our form of mating is far different. We mate sexually. Now don't get me wrong! It is not for the purpose of sex but a more unique interesting way. I for one find it a fasinating way to mate. Even if some mate with other males. That, though, is not very comforting to me. But aside from that I wished to experience mating for life. Even with my false tailfin wheighing me down.

I sighed inwardly and looked up at the sky. How could I mate if I had no interest in any of the females. There weren't any Night Furies.

"You seem to have something on your mind, Toothless." My human, Hiccup commented. I gave a huff in responce as I could not comunicate. I then swished my tail and looked at my fake tailfin. The red one with the skull and crossbones. If only I didn't have the thing. Life would be alot easier.

...

(3rd Person POV)

Shelen, meanwhile, was still asleep. It was early morning and she was planning on sleeping in till at least 10 a.m. She rolled over in her sleep and sighed. Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she heard a tail thump impatiently. Shelen looked up and saw the glowing golden eyes of her Night Fury, Windchaser. The eyes were large and the pupils full, which meant the dragoness was in a good mood.

"Wind, what did I tell you about waking me up early on a saturday?" Shelen asked. The eyes blinked and a purr sounded.

"Mmm, don't wake you up?" A familiar yet unfamiliar voice called through the dark. It was a wise mature female voice. An alto with a playful tone to it.

"Who said that?" Shelen asked, looking around.

"I did." Came the voice again. Shelen lit a candle and looked around. She suddenly spotted a creature. Shelen jumped and then took a closer look. The creature looked awfully familiar.

"Windchaser?" Shelen asked in shock.

"Yep." The creature purred, her tail swishing. She gave a toothy grin. "You like?" She asked examining herself. The creature looked almost human. Her body was covered in black scales, her fingers and toes had sharp claws protruding from the tips. She also had a swishing finned tail with the prosthetic still in tact. The human-like dragon also had two huge black wings hovering above her head in a menacing way. She also had her earflaps but they were positioned at the sides of her head and hidden under short black hair.

"Whoa," Shelen said in amazement. Windchaser was beautiful as she was as a full dragon. Her scaled lips formed into a small closed mouthed smile and she purred at the amazed and awed tone of her human's voice.

"How?" Shelen asked suddenly.

"It is really quite easy," Windchaser said, "All that I do is concentrate then I become the form. I could have become full human but I decided to keep some of my draconic features." She explained.

"Ok, but why did you do it in the first place?"

"So that I may speak with you and learn more. Also to use thumbs." Windchaser replied. Her tail swished up and Shelen saw the false fin still in tact.

"By the way, could you show me how to take this thing off?" Windchaser asked.

"Sure, but I want a full explanation while I do." Shelen replied and got out of bed to open the curtain of her window.

**If it's ok, I'm just gonna post all the chapters now, since I already wrote it and I know that a lot of you who read HTTH are getting impatient so I'll do a favor and complete it all in one night.**


	2. Chapter 2

How to Mate Your Dragon

Ch. 2:

(3rd Person POV)

Shelen opened the curtain, which was just an old cloth to cover the window, and light flooded in. When Shelen had the room full of light she took a closer look and her dragon-turned-humanoid. The black dragoness was shining a lighter shade of black in the sunlight and was thin and slender. She had her arms crossed across her chest and that was when Shelen saw her dragoness humanoid was completely naked.

"Windchaser!" Shelen cried in astonishment. The dragoness looked at her friend in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Put some cloths on!" Shelen yelled quiet as she could. Then she rushed over to her closet and found a decent long shirt. She tossed it to the dragoness humanoid and left the room.

Windchaser looked at the long shirt and pulled it on, remembering how Shelen had done. She ripped two holes in the fabric for her wings as her tail could just rest under the shirt hem. Windchaser then pulled the shirt off and with her claws cut off the long sleeves as it would be too hot to wear long sleeves since she was a dragon.

When she was finished she strapped on the belt and Shelen reentered the room. The dragoness-turned-humanoid looked even more beautiful wearing the shirt. She was using it as a dress.

"That is more like it." Shelen commented and walked back over to the dragon. They sat on the bed and Windchaser draped her tail over to the human.

"Alright, this is how it works," Shelen said. She pulled on the piece of leather that was tucked into the metal clasp and it was pulled out. She then took the metal stick piece and pulled on the leather. The rest was simple with the rest of the leather sliding through the metal.

"Alright," Shelen said, that's how it's done. Now you try." She said redoing the strap.

"Why don't you just use Velcro?" Windchaser asked.

"Velcro?" Shelen was confused, she had never heard that word before.

"It is a handy material for sticky surfaces. I could find some for you later if you want," Windchaser sudgested. Shelen nodded.

"Alright," Shelen then said. "Why did you change form?"

"I wished to speak to you as equals." Windchaser replied then she frowned. "Also...it is Mating Season..." She said quietly.

"It's WHAT season?" Shelen exclaimed. Windchaser winced and turned around.

"What do you mean Mating Season!" Shelen asked angrily.

"Well...near the end of summer dragons find their mates for life and then in spring the next generation is born. But my problem is that I don't really know if I can find a sutible mate." Windchaser explained.

"What do you mean 'sutible'"

"Well...I'm not exactly a true Night Fury..."

"Meaning...?"

"I'm part Timberjack!" Windchaser blurted.

"...Huh?..."

"My sire was a Timberjack and my dame was Night Fury. So I became-"

"A 'Timber Fury?'" Shelen asked with a joke. Windchaser glared at her in annoyance. "Sorry, I was just trying to make sense of the whole thing."

"Anyway, no Night Fury will want reproduce with a halfbreed. Oh, and the screech I make with my wings are the blades." Windchaser said unfolding a wing to show the sharp ends.

"Woah..." Shelen said in suprise, "But what about a Timberjack mate?" Windchaser snorted.

"Do you even understand the gravity of the matter? I am a noble Night Fury! No Timberjack would stand a chance against me!"

"What do you mean by that?" Shelen asked.

"Timberjacks fight for dominence and when the female is sure the male is strong enough to take care of himself as well as a hatchling. Both dragons take care of the egg, and the female must be strong enough to both protect the eggs and take care of herself."

"Alright so you're saying you won't find any mates?" Shelen asked.

"Correct."

"Um, ok..."

Suddenly the door to her room opened and Shelen spun around to see Hiccup and and Toothless enter. They were all silent as they stared from one to the other.

"...Shelen...what is that?" Hiccup asked his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

How to Mate Your Dragon

Ch. 3:

(Toothless POV)

I stared in shock at Windchaser. She had taken on the human-like form. She also looked...Beautiful. But why did she take the form. Was she ready to mate?

"Shelen, what is that?" My human asked again. I looked toward Windchaser and took a step forward. Windchaser became stiff. Hiccup then moved toward Shelen and Windchaser gave a warning screech and spread her wings. I pulled Hiccup back, knowing it was a warning for him to stay back. The female Night Furies were all that way around mating season when a male gets to close. Even if it is only a human.

Windchaser then changed back into her Night Fury form. She didn't lower her wings, though. Shelen stood up though and made to move forward but Windchaser growled at her.

"Stay." Was the command.

"Windchaser?" Shelen questioned.

"Mine! Back off!" Windchaser growled at us. I backed away but Hiccup stayed. He was unsure what was wrong with Windchaser.

"Shelen, what's wrong with her?" He asked.

"It's mating season." Shelen replied.

"Mating season?" Hiccup said those words with dread.

"Yeah," Shelen replied unfazed.

"But don't you think that it's abit I dunno...lesbi-"

"Dont say that word!" Shelen said angrily, "And no, it is normal for her to get abit possesive over my safety. She is female." Shelen finished calmly. "Just give her some space, you're too close."

So Hiccup also moved back. I saw Windchaser relax and fold her wings to her sides.

"Thank you." She said and hopped up onto her human's bed taking on her human-like form again. "Now we may talk."

"Ok, why did you take a humanoid form?" I asked her.

"I wish to speak with my human." She replied.

"But that isn't the only reason is it." I pointed out. She didn't answer.

"...That is none of your concern." She replied coldly. I would have been offended but it was her decision. She then sat back in a relaxed posistion. Then of all the most unlikely of times, Hiccup's father had to burst in. (Seriously it isn't even his house!) He took one look at Windchaser and bellowed at the top of his lungs and charged with an axe. I leapt in front of Windchaser and growled in warning.

"Out of my way, beast!" Stoik said to me in anger. I didn't move. "If you don't move I'll-"

"Shelen what's going on?" I looked up and saw Tyson Pendragon one of the only normal and civilized Vikings of the village.

"Hi, dad!" Shelen waved to him cheerfully. Stoik froze and turned to his friend. I smirked in relief that he had been momentarily distracted.

(3rd Person POV)

"Stoik, what are you doing?" Tyson asked as he eyed the axe. He then saw Windchaser in her humanoid form. The dragoness waved sheepishly.

"Tyson! That thing is a demon! A shape-shifter!" Stoik shouted louder than nessesary. Tyson glanced at Windchaser whom was looking up in fasination of something random. Shelen looked at the dragon in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you call Windchaser here a demon?" Tyson asked calmly. He had been a dragon scientist before the war between dragons and Vikings. It was where Shelen had gained the gentle touch in taming dragons. Hiccup had gained the skill from his mother.

"Do ye not SEE what that thing has become?" Stoik bellowed angrily.

"Stoik, it is perfectly normal for Night Furies to become human most of the time before mating." Tyson explained, as though he had seen it happen every day. Everyone stared at him in shock. Never before had they thought he knew so much about Night Furies!

"So, will it go back to normal when mating season is over?" Stoik asked. Tyson nodded. Stoik sighed in relief and after a mumbled appology left the room. Tyson then turned back to the teens and their dragons.

"So, why did she take that form now?" Tyson asked. Shelen looked at him sheepishly.

"Well, um, she wanted to be able to talk to me better and stuff." Shelen explained. The dragoness nodded in agreement not wanting to strain her voice.

"I see, well it would be best if become human all the way if you are to show yourself to the village." Tyson sudgested.

"You can do that?" Shelen asked her friend in suprise. The dragoness nodded again then turned to Tyson and gave him an 'I understand' look. The raven haired man then left the room. After he did Windchaser closed her eyes and breathed in and out in a slow tempo. Suddenly flames surrounded her body, Black flames, and in her place was a young woman with the same hair as humanoid Windchaser but with pale smooth skin instead of scales.

"That feels better." She said smiling. She could finally use her speach with others instead of just Shelen as the dragoness had still been part reptile and only the one with a close bond to her could understand the limited Norse she spoke.

"Mind if I join you? I haven't tried using my human form yet." Toothless asked his friend. She smiled, feeling much less strange, and nodded. Toothless suddenly dissapeared in blue black flames. Hiccup yelped and jumped away. When the flames died in the large Night Fury's place was a handsome young man with short spikey black hair and yellow green eyes with pupils that could reduce to slits or almost completely drown out the yellow green color. The man also had pale skin. He also was well built with good muscles but the only problem was that he was naked. As soon as the others realized it Shelen tossed him a towel to wrap around his lower half.

"How do I look?" Toothless asked Hiccup.

"Pretty nice, bud, but we may have to go back home and get you some clothes. You can't go walking around in just a loincloth." Hiccup replied.

"It isn't a loincloth it's a towel." Shelen said in annoyance. Loincloth indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

How to Mate Your Dragon (4)

Ch. 4:

After Toothless was given some better clothes the four friends began to hang out like humans. Toothless was facinated by everything around him and he loved using posable thumbs. He picked up everything. Even things Hiccup thought were impossible.

Windchaser enjoyed being able to climb trees and was rather good at it. Some of the Vikings watched amazed as she climbed all the way to the top of a sharp barked pine tree. Then Shelen nearly freaked out when her dragoness jumped from the tree and landed safely on the ground.

Astrid became suspisious of the newcomers but soon became shocked when she finally was introduced.

Windchaser grinned at her toothily and shook her hand while Toothless flashed a toothless grin then revealed his pearly whites.

"Th-Those are Toothless and Windchaser?" Astrid stuttered in shock.

"Mhmm. But as soon as mating season is over they'll go back to being normal." Shelen reassured the other blonde.

...

"Just. Get. Out!" Shelen yelled and slammed the door. She groaned in annoyance as she saw the mess her Night Fury friend had caused. Paint was everywhere and the floor was a mess. It was official that Shelen could not concentrate while Windchaser was there when her paintbrush caused a glow constantely.

Windchaser sighed and walked away from her human's home. She suddely caught sight of Toothless. He must have been kicked out of the forge, because he was grumbling to himself in annoyance and kicking up dirt.

She smiled and walked over to him. The male Night Fury-turned-human looked up and saw her approaching.

"Wind? What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Kicked out." She shrugged, "You?"

"Same." He replied, "But since we both were kicked out, would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Windchaser smiled. The two dragons then walked toward the woods where they struck up a conversation after a while of walking.

"So, have you found a good mate yet?" Toothless asked.

"Not yet, and I probably won't." Windchaser replied.

"Why?"

"Because a Timberjack wouldn't last a millisecond in a fight with me."

"Timberjack? I thought you were a Night Fury. You told me you were a Night Fury when we met and that you would not think about the Timberjack in you."

"I know, but what Night Fury would want to be with a hybrid?"

"Well, me." Toothless said without thinking.

"What?" Windchaser looked at him in shock.

"I mean...You are the only Night Fury I have ever known. And I have known you long enough to be absolutely certain that you are a strong and independent dragoness. You will make a wonderful dame to your young with whomever you choose to be with. I just want you to know that ever since we met in that cove, I had felt something for you. Windchaser...I love you." Toothless explained.

Windchaser was speachless. She stared at him in amazement.

"Toothless-" She started but was stopped as his lips covered her's. Her eyes widened and then closed as she parted to allow his breath entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and curled her fingers through his midnight hair.

He gave a possesive growl and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Then their lower bodies rubbed together earning both a moan from the other.

Windchaser looked into Toothless' yellowgreen eyes and saw a want, a need, to claim her. But also love. She smiled lustfully and decided to have some fun with him. She thrust her hips to the side then brushed her lower area against Toothless' again. He moaned and she smirked. She then traced her hand down his chest to his pants where she could feel the buldge.

Toothless moaned again then he too taunted Windchaser. He placed his head near her neck and began to softly bite a line down her neck. She gasped and moaned in pleasure but then they tried to remove eachothers clothing.

Windchaser pulled at Toothless' shirt while he tugged at her belt. Once both were on the ground the two fell next to the discarded clothing and Toothless made a hot trail of kisses down Windchaser's neck causing her to shiver in pleasure.

He tried to carefully pull off her dress next. She did the same with his pants and they finally were free of their garments. Toothless looked into Windchaser's golden orbs and they continued their passionate kiss.

All that night if you were listening you could have heard moans and roars as well as the two crying out the other's name.


	5. Chapter 5

How to Mate Your Dragon

Ch. 5:

The next morning Toothless awoke and found his new mate sleeping peacefully next to him on the ground. He then realized what a beautiful creature he had claimed. He smiled and nudged his mate with his snout. The dragoness looked up and saw her mate then saw that he was a dragon again.

"Hello my kevar." Toothless purred and nuzzled her happily. The dragoness also purred and they both stood after a few minutes. They caught some breakfast then returned to the village.

Their humans greeted them happily and saw that the dragons were Night Furies once more.

"So I guess mating season is over then?" Shelen guessed with a smile. Windchaser purred to her and Toothless turned to Hiccup.

"Guess it's time to go flying!" Hiccup laughed. He then grabbed Toothless' saddle and Shelen did the same with Windchaser and the dragons took off as soon as their humans were secure.

"By the way, Hiccup, have you ever heard of 'velcro'?"

THE END

**So tell me what you think and I may even post ANOTHER sequel. This time about ShelenxHiccup. R & R. I look forward to your feedback and answer. **


End file.
